Le Fay
by emsiok
Summary: When Nancy comes for a visit, Ellie notices a little something about her best friend. Cowritten by AceNotMary
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! This is emsiok... of the future! Mwahaha. Ok, so at this point, it's been around three years since anything resembling an update. Since this is the only story of mine that still gets occasional requests for an update, I thought I would post this little note here for those few of you who are a) reading this and b) not motivated enough to head over to my account to read pretty much the same thing there. So, here's the thing: this story is probably never going to be updated. Neither Ace nor I are keeping up with our fanfics anymore... we're both in college and working on our own things nowadays. Also, I have this thing about blatantly going against canon, especially Meg Cabot canon who, as queen of teen fiction shall not be disputed. And, seeing as the new manga sequels came out and pretty much rendered our little version of events moot... well yeah.

So if you read this in years gone by and are hoping for an update still (... sure) or you have stumbled across this fanfic and don't realize it was published a loooong time ago (probably more likely)....this is all you're getting. And its not much. We were what, 15? 16? at the time this was written, and personally, I like to pretend my writting has improved somewhat since then. So yeah... if you still feel like reading the first 7 chapters of our little fic, go right ahead. But don't say I didn't warn you ;)

Original chapter 1 A/N starts now:

Okay, so I was re-reading Avalon High and I realized something: Morgan Le Fay is not in it! I understand of course that this would lead to many... erm, complications as Morgan is supposed to be a) Arthur's half-sister, and b) the mother of Mordred according to some stories. Okay, so yeah, that might be a small little problem. But still, I like Morgan, I think she's interesting, so I decided to write this. And I don't want people to start reviewing about how Morgan was Arthur's step-sister, etc. etc. Because I know.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Nancy!" Elaine Harrison ran over to her best friend and gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you!" She grabbed her friend's carry on bag.

"Aww, it's good to see you too Ellie." She broke off the hug. "So where's Geoff?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "He's not in yet. He's not getting back for another hour."

It was spring break- for Nancy anyway. Elle still had another day of school until her spring break started. Geoff was returning from college for a few days, something that Nancy was very excited over.

"Come on, you have to meet Will. There will be plenty of time for Geoff hunting later." She yanked her friend over to where a tall boy with dark hair was standing. Nancy's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God, Elle, you were not kidding! He is seriously hot!" Ellie blushed. Will looked as if he was about to laugh.

* * *

"So, going to popular parties, seriously hot boyfriend who not only is senior class president but also on the football team, and used to be dating the head cheerleader, who is now a good friend of yours. What happened to the little Ellie I used to know?"

Ellie glared at her. They were sitting in Ellie's world lit class. Ellie had told Nancy she should stay home and hang out, but she had refused, as Geoff was not planning to be sticking around all day, and his parents were. Nancy had been seriously impressed by Elle's new improved status.

"Miss Harrison, if you and your guest cannot be quiet, then may I suggest that you go to the principal's office?"

Ellie blushed. "No Mr. Morton, that's all right."

"Mr. Morton?" Nancy said.

"Yes Nance, Mr. Morton, my world lit teacher, the class I'm supposed to be paying a attention to now?" Ellie hissed.

"Mr. Morton, do you help teach a world lit class on line?"

Mr. Morton looked confused. "Yes, I do."

"Oh! I thought so!" She turned to Ellie. "I had to take that because my schedule was so full of science and stuff that I didn't have any room for an English class!"

"Miss Harrison, if your friend is finished interrupting my class then I think it's best if we all turn to page one eighty eight in our books."

* * *

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Nancy asked at dinner.

"Will's having a party, you know, since we are now officially on spring break. I thought we could do that. Geoff, you want to come?" Ellie asked more to be polite then out of actual interest. But to her surprise,

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do."

* * *

The party was, just as any other 'popular' party Ellie had attended, loud and full of cheerleaders who looked too good in mini skirts and slinky tops.

"Hey, Ellie, I'm gonna go get my purse. You put it upstairs, right?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you." They walked upstairs, accompanied by Will, to the same room where Ellie had once found Jen and Lance making out in. They opened the door.

"Is that... Jen?" Will said, paling considerably. understandable, considering it was his ex and his best friend making out.

"Wait a sec... that's not Lance!" Ellie whispered. "That's..." as she realized who it was, she tried to close the door before Nancy saw who it was.

"Geoff?" she squeaked. Her eyes went narrow and she stomped off. Will and Ellie looked at each other. A few seconds later, they heard Nancy calling. "Lance? Lance Reynolds? Your girlfriend needs to talk to you."

Will paled a little more. "Hey Elle, have you ever heard the story of Morgan Le Fay?"

"Um, daughter of Medieval scholars here. Morgan was Arthur's half-sister. She hated Guinevere because she stole one of her lovers and as a result tried to make Lancelot find out about the..." Ellie realized where Will was going with this and clapped her hand over her mouth. "No! You don't think..."

"What's Nancy's last name?"

"Morgain..." Ellie sighed. Nothing around here was ever simple, was it? "This is gonna be one hell of a spring break."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello to everyone who is reading this! I'm Ace-not-Mary, but I go by Ace. I'm Em's beta, and co-author for this story. She's also one of my best friends! Lol. So, I write Gilmore Girls fics, so if that's something you're interested in, check me out. I have one complete story, and one in progress! But, anyway. Here's my first chapter for our alternated Avalon High fic! Enjoy!

* * *

Other A/N: Emsiok here. For anybody whose confused, Ace and I are going to write alternating chapters of the story, and mine will be covering mainly the technicall arthurian-ness, while Ace is in charge of romance. so yeah. K? Great.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dont' Do Anything Stupid! by: Ace-not-Mary**

"I still can't believe this." Ellie said as she and Will sat by his pool, the party raging around them.

"Elle, just because her last name is Morgain, and she likes your brother and saw Jen kissing him, and attempted to tell Lance about it and..."

"Will, babe. You're rambling." Ellie said.

"Sorry." he said. "But although this is sounding a lot like the story of Morgan Le Fay, and we did go through the whole reincarnation of arthurian legend and all, doesn't mean Nancy is a reincarnation as well." he reasoned.

"Will, it was your idea in the first place." Ellie said.

"Yeah, I guess, but maybe she's not."

"Lance! Lance Reynolds!" They heard Nancy yell. "Again, you're girlfriend is looking for you!"

"Or, maybe she is." Will said as he grabbed Ellie's hand and they went to follow Nancy and make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Nancy!" Ellie yelled as she and Will caught up to her. "Nancy don't do anything stupid."

"Ellie, please. I'm not going to do anything stupid just because the guy I'm practically in love with is making out with a girl who has a boyfriend. And, isn't this the second time she's cheated?" Nancy asked.

"Nance!" Ellie hissed.

"No, it's ok Elle." Will said. "She's right. I know if I was Lance, I might not be to trusting of Jen. I just find it sorta funny that the guy she first cheated with, is who she's now cheating on."

"It is kinda funny, in an ironic sort of way." Ellie said.

"God , you are so lucky." Nancy said to Elle. "You have the perfect boyfriend. I've loved Geoff my entire life, and now he's making out with your boyfriend's floozy of an ex-girlfriend. No offence." she said, turning to Will.

"Non taken." he said.

"Nancy, you'll find the right guy. Maybe it's not meant to be Geoff. Maybe you'll meet someone else while you're visiting here." Ellie said.

"Or maybe I'll make Geoff realize how perfect I am for him!" she said. "Yeah, I'll get him. But ya know, even if it wasn't Geoff who she was in there with and it was someone else, Lance still needs to know. It's obviously not fair to him." Nancy said.

"Fine Nance, we'll let him know, but right now let's just go, ok? Leave everyone alone for another night. We can deal in the morning." Ellie said.

"Ok. Let's go. I've had enough of this party. Thanks for having me Will." Nancy said as she grabbed her purse and went to wait for Ellie by her car.

"You think she'll be ok?" Will asked.

"Yeah. She's just a little heart broken at the moment. She'll be fine in the morning. Geoff will be back later and I'm sure by the time he gets home she'll have thought of some way to get him to pay extra attention to her. See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll call you." he said as he kissed her. "Night Elle." he said with a smile that made her melt.

"Night Will." she said as she left and joined Nancy at the car. She got in and started it before they drove away.

"Hey Ellie? How's Geoff gonna get home since he came with us?" she asked.

"He'll find a way. He deserves to walk, although, he doesn't know we know what he was doing, therefore he also doesn't know we think he deserves to walk. Oh well. I'm sure he'll find a ride or something." Ellie said as they pulled into her driveway. "C'mon Nance. Let's go watch movies." she said as they got out of the car.

"Ugh. I need a movie night." Nancy said as they walked into her house.

About three hours later, Nancy had fallen asleep on the couch, but Ellie was still wide awake. She was thinking about this whole situation when an angry Geoff came in.

"What the hell, Ellie? You invite me to your boyfriend's party, and then you leave me there?" he yelled.

"Geoff! Shh." she said. "Nancy is asleep. C'mon." she said leading him into the kitchen.

"Why did you leave me there?" he asked, obviously angry.

"I think the more important question is the what the hell were you doing making out with Jennifer Gold!" Ellie hissed.

"What? No I wasn't!" he said.

"Don't play dumb Geoff. Stupid doesn't suit you. We saw it. Me, Nancy, and Will. Nancy went to get our purses and Will and I followed. She opened the bedroom door and saw you and Jen going at it. In fact, that's the same bedroom I caught her in with Lance when she was dating Will. That room must be cursed or something." She said, getting off topic.

"Look, Ellie, she's a really pretty girl, and she never told me she had a boyfriend, otherwise, I never would have done it." Geoff said.

"Geoff, do you know how bad seeing that hurt Nancy?"

"Why would it hurt Nancy?" he asked, clearly oblivious.

"Because Geoff. She really, really likes you. She always has, and for a while, we thought you liked her back."

"Ok, maybe I do like Nance a little, but c'mon Ellie. How would that work? I'm away at college, and she's home. How would that work?"

"The same way it's going to work for me and Will next year. Call, write, email, instant message. Frequent visits! It works if you care enough to try."

"But Ellie, you love Will, and while maybe I do have some feelings for Nancy, they aren't that strong, at least not yet." he said

"Then give it a shot Geoff. And stop making out with other people's girlfriends!" she said in a demanding, yet playful voice.

"Ok Ellie. I will." he said as he hugged his sister.

"Good. Now, I'm going to bed. Night." she said as she turned and walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

A/N: so? What do you guys think of my writing? Good, bad? Em's gonna forward me your reviews, so please! Write some. It would make me extra happy! Thanks guys!

Ace


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter Three:** **Mordred and Merlin and Morgan, oh my! by Emsiok**

Ellie sat and watched her friend munch unhappily on a bowl of soggy cornflakes. Neither of them had spoken about the 'incident' since they had gotten up that morning.

"Hey Ellie, I didn't know you guys were up." Geoff came through the front door, after having jogged around the neighborhood. Ellie couldn't help but notice that Nancy blushed a little when he sat down next to her. "Any cornflakes left?" Ellie kicked him under the table. "Ow! What was that for?"

Ellie jerked her head towards Nancy who was now stabbing at a piece of grapefruit with a fork. "Oh!" Geoff grimaced, then seemed to get an idea. "Hey, Do you guys want to go see that new movie that's out?"

"Oh um, I think I have to do something with Will. But I'm sure that Nancy wouldn't want to tag along with us, so maybe she'd like to go with you." Elaine poked Nancy. "This would be the point at which you respond."

Nancy looked up and smiled sweetly at Geoff. "Is Jenny busy then?"

Ellie's jaw dropped open. What had happened to sweet little optimistic Nancy? Geoff seemed temporarily stunned. When he recovered, he sputtered out, "Huh? Um no, I mean... I didn't know that she had a boyfriend if that's what this is about."

Nancy sneered at him. "Did you bother to ask?"

"Well no, I mean..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Nancy turned back to her cornflakes.

"Why does it matter anyway? It's not like I was cheating on anyone, it was all her!"

"Oh okay, so you find out that she's's already taken and then you turn around and decide, oh can't have the cheerleader, might as well take my sister's dorky friend. Besides, it'll probably be easier to get into her pants anyway." At this point, Nancy had a tear trickling down her cheek, though Ellie guessed it was probably more out of fury then sadness. Nancy stood up.

"You know what? Just go ahead and take Jen. She'll probably be thrilled to get an upgrade. I mean that's what she does, right? She gets one of the hottest guys in school, but he talks to much, so she just trades him in for a better model. And now? Hell, she can get a college boy, might as well go for it. God, she's a total whore!"

"Hey!" Ellie, felt that she needed to say something on Jen's behalf. "She isn't a whore!"

"Are you standing up for her?" Nancy said, her voice rising into a screech.

"Well, not exactly..."

"Well it sounds like it to me!"

"Look, I'm not saying it wasn't wrong to start making out with my brother in the Wagner's upstairs room, but I mean, its not like she killed someone, can't you just, I dunno, move on?"

"Oh my God Ellie, you are so naive, it's not even funny." Nancy stormed towards the front door. She yanked it open to see Will about to ring the doorbell. She paused for a second as if about to say something, but seemed to think better of it.

"What's her problem?" Will said after the door had slammed shut.

"She's still upset about Jen making out with Geoff at your house." Ellie said quietly, picking at her cuticles.

"Oh." Will grimaced. "I talked to Mr. Morton about the situation."

"Wait, isn't he visiting his Sister in Ohio this weekend?"

"Umm, Elle, it's called a computer."

"Oh yeah. So what did he have to say? Any interesting gossip?"

"Well, as we are the first bunch of Arthurian's to have gotten passed Mordred, he doesn't actually know that much about reappearances of Morgan."

"Your making this seem like a computer game. Like, beat one level's boss, move on to the next."

"Yeah well, unfortunately, Mr. Morton has no handy cheat codes. However he does say that it is entirely possible that Morgan could be back. The only thing is, that she doesn't really hate me, just Jen, I mean that can't be right, shouldn't I be the target?"

"Oh now, you're just sounding big headed," Ellie said playfully. "Besides, according to legend, Morgan didn't hate Arthur. In fact, they were on pretty good terms, being half-siblings and all. She only caused problems for Merlin and for Gueniverre because of the whole man stealing thing... but in some other sources, it says that Morgan wasn't even related to Arthur, she was one of nine sisters who lived on the island of Avalon and, with Nimue, took Arthur there after his death at Mordred's hands."

"Nimue...?"

"The lady of the lake?" Ellie said, somewhat exasperated. "I'm sure I've told you that before."

"Wait, so Morgan is Arthur's half-sister?"

"Yeah, which doesn't fit into this scenario. Unless, your mom is hiding something."

"Wait just a second," Geoff stood up, comprehension dawning on his face. "You don't seriously mean that... No way... Ellie...?"

"You're going to have to finish a sentence there Geoff."

"You two don't seriously think you're.. King Arthur, do you?"

Ellie scoffed. "Of course not. He's Arthur, I'm Nimue."

Geoff blinked. "Wait just a second, you aren't kidding, you really believe..."

"Yeah, apparently, Arthur William Wagner here is the reincarnation Of Arthur Son of Uther Pendragon. Jennifer, Gueniverre, Lance? Lancelot of course. And I , contrary to popular belief, am not the lady of Shalott, but the Lady of the Lake, all powerful wielder of the mighty excalibur."

"You re not joking!" Geoff sat down. "Do mom and dad know you're delusional? Oh no wait, I'm sure that they're thrilled that you're imagining yourself to be a powerful mythological creatures from Arthurian times!"

"Okay, really it's not so much us as Mr. Morton. Or Merlin, as we like to call him." Apparently this last joke was to much for Geoff, who sprang up and ran to his room, possibly to look something up, or maybe to vomit. He had looked a little sick.

Ellie looked at Will and laughed. "That was strangely amusing."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hello all! This is Ace again, and chapter four is my responsibility! Lol. Ok, so hope you like it! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 4: Yelling I Love You by: Ace-not-Mary 

"So, could Nancy really be Morgan?" Will asked after Geoff ran upstairs. 

"It's possible." Ellie said. "I mean, she acting like Morgan with the whole jealousy thing. Plus, Nancy has been in love with my brother for ever, and this morning, she totally blew him off. I think it's definitely possible." 

Just then the doorbell rang, and Ellie got up to get it. She opened the door to a crying Jen. 

"Jen?" she asked. "Are you ok?" 

"N-no." she sniffled. 

"Ok, well c'mon in." 

Jen entered as the tears continued to fall. 

"What happened?" Ellie asked as she led her to the couch. 

"La-Lance broke up with me." she cried. 

"Oh, that's awful. But, uh Jen. Does this have anything to do with my brother?" 

"How did you know?" she cried. 

"Oh, uh..." 

"I mean, ok. I was kinda checking him out last night, but I was only looking. I mean, he was fresh meat. All the girls were looking." 

"Gee, thanks for referring to my brother as meat." she said with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Sorry." Jen said. "So, I explained to Lance I was just looking, but he said he thought I was thinking of cheating because of the whole thing with Will, and then he said it was over and he walked away. So, then I kinda, well..." 

"What did you do Jen?" Ellie asked, already knowing the answer. 

"I kinda cornered your brother in one of the bedrooms, and we kinda started making out." Jen said, only above a whisper. 

"And then what?" 

"And then Lance walked in. He saw us, and I tried to stop him, but then he ran out of there." 

"Oh, Jen. I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be." she said. "I totally deserve it. Karma right?" she said with a small laugh. 

Just then, there was another knock at the door. Ellie looked over at Will, silently asking him to get it. 

"Yeah, I got it Elle." he said as he went to answer the door. He opened the door to come face to face with Lance. "Hey man. What are you doing here?" 

"I needed to talk to my best friend. Figured you'd be with Ellie." 

"Yeah, maybe we should go somewhere else to talk." 

"What's wrong with here?" he asked, pushing past Will and entering Ellie's house. He walked into her living room to see a crying Jen, and Ellie comforting her. "Oh." he said angrily as he turned to leave. 

"Lance wait!" Jen called as she got off Ellie's couch and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around. 

"What Jennifer? What the hell could you possibly want now?" 

"I'm sorry." she said. 

Will moved around the arguing duo and sat back down next to Ellie on the couch. She leaned into him as he put his arm around her. 

"Maybe we should leave? Give them space?" she whispered to him. 

"No, I think we should be here to run interference." he whispered back. 

"You're sorry? Jen, you were making out with Ellie's brother!" 

"You dumped me!" she screamed. 

"Because you were staring at him!" 

"Ugh!" Jen exclaimed. "YEAH! I was looking at him! It's not like I was gonna jump his bones!" 

"Really? Then what the hell did I walk in on?" 

"We were kissing!" 

"Yeah, horizontally! And on a bed!" 

"Oh jeez Lance, this fallthat was me and you!" 

"Exactly! You cheated once! How do I know you won't do it again?" 

"Because I love you!" she shouted. 

"What?" he shouted back as he stepped a little closer to her. 

"I said I love you!" 

"Yeah? Well maybe I love you too!" 

"Well maybe we should get back together!" 

"Maybe we should!" Lance screamed right before kissing her. 

"Oh God." Ellie said from the couch. Will started laughing. "That's not funny!" she said as she playfully hit his chest while letting out a small laugh of her own. 

"Aw, Elle. Yeah it is." he said as he kissed her. "They were yelling, and now they're making out." 

"Fine. Maybe it's a little funny." 

"Yeah. Now c'mon. Let's get out of here and let them be." 

"But, this is my house." 

"Just c'mon Elle." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch. They walked around Lance and Jen who were still going at it. 

Ellie and Will let out another small laugh as they exited the house. 

A/N: ok, there you go! Please, please review! I really appreciate it! 

Ace


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, seriously, I promise that the events of this chapter will be fixed. Really, the events of this chapterare not permanant, and I really don't want to get any reviews telling me how the events of this chapter are terrible and I need to rewrite the whole thing. Okay everybody? Good. (Yeah, when I sent this to be betaed, Ace sent it back with the not 'What... the hell.. did you do, so yeah.)

* * *

Chapter Five: It's Kind of a Deal Breaker By Emsiok

"Look, Elle, I'm just saying, that in the... eventuality, that there is a connection between Nancy and Morgan, it wouldn't hurt to be careful around her."

Ellie couldn't believe this. Couldn't believe, he would even suggest it, couldn't believe Will was going along with Mr. Morton's crazed lunacies, but most of all, could not believe that they were fighting over something so stupid. "You're kidding right. You can't seriously think that the best course of action is to fuel this, this loon!"

"Ellie, you know as well as I do that Mr. M is not a loon."

"That's funny, because recently you were agreeing with me on this. I'm not going to betray my best friend over an Arthurian Legend."

"It's not just a legend Elle. It's our lives."

Ellie stepped back from him, mouth open. "Y-you believe him? Please tell me you're joking. You are joking, aren't you?"

"Elle, a few months ago, I would honestly say that this was all some weird joke to me, but lately..."

"Lately...?"

"Just forget it, okay?"

"Don't tell me. You've been having dreams of the red and white dragons. You've been out pulling swords from stones and reconstructing the round table. Will, you know just as well as I do that all of this is total crap."

"Ellie, stuff is happening to us. Stuff I for one cannot explain. All this stuff, maybe I could write it off as a coincidence, but I have this... feeling. It's like I know I'm going to be able to change the world, like I'm... I dunno, destined for something." Ellie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "If you have anyway, anyway to explain this, please offer it up. But right now, it seems like either Mr. Morton's right, or I'm completely insane."

"I'm kind of leaning towards the latter."

"Ellie, I am serious. Nancy is messed up right now. I really think that maybe you should get rid of her. Fast."

"Are you kidding me? I'm supposed to throw my best friend out of my house after not seeing her for a year? Because you have a 'feeling'?"

"Ellie, I really think that she's dangerous to be around right now. Until Mr. Morton gets back-"

"No way. She's my best friend."

"She the reincarnation of one of the most vengeful sorceresses of all time. I don't want to see you get hurt by her."

"Okay, well I don't want to see you acting a few fries short of a happy meal, but I'm not really getting my wish am I?"

"You're never going to agree with me on this are you?"

"No, really I'm not."

"Well, this is kind of a big thing to disagree on."

"Yeah, it's pretty much a deal breaker." Ellie laughed dryly

"So are you saying that-"

Ellie couldn't look at him. If there was any hurt in his eyes, she wouldn't be able to say this. But she had to. It was a matter of principle. You can't let some guy come between you and your best friend. Especially not one who had probably had some severe head trauma recently. And she really didn't want to see him without hurt in his eyes either. Wouldn't that be just as bad?  
"Yeah Will. I'm saying that this is over."

And with that, she ran away from the boulder he had been sitting on at the bottom of the gorge.

* * *

A/N: Okay, before I get any reviews saying how could I from any readers or my co-author, let me just say, this is not a permanent breakup, I promise. Because really, has there ever been a better couple? (Okay, maybe one or two, but still, Will and Ellie rock, and I would never ever make them stay broken up!) Oh, and sorry it's so short, but Ace promised she'll get another chapter out for you all soon. Please r&r, we love them so much! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: (from Emsiok. Okay, yeah, we haven't updated this in awhile. But we have an excuse! We've both been crazy busy working on these stupid summer book reports, (yes, it might have been smart to not put them off until the last second...), but now we're back to school and back in the swing of things. lol. Yeah, I think Ace mentions this in her Note too... oh well. Anyway, we should be getting chapters up more regularly. Also, if anybody out there is wondering why none of my stuff has been updated in a month or two, that's why. 

A/N: how many of you are mad at Em right now for last chapter? I know I am! Lol. She sent it to me to beta and work off of for this chapter, and I was like 'Em! No! Why? What the hell did you do?' lol. yeah, well it all works for plot so yeah, we're gonna go with it for a short time. So anyway, sorry this took so long, blame summer reading and having three of my own stories to work on. Lol. Thanks for reviews guys! 

Disclaimer: we own nothing. 

--- 

Chapter 6: Hos Over Bros by: Ace-not-Mary 

Ellie felt the tears well up in her eyes as she left the park and headed home. What had she done? Oh yeah, broken up with her perfect boyfriend. No wait, he was her ex-boyfriend now. God, how could she do this? She loved Will. No, breaking up with him was the right move. He was getting a little crazy with the Arthur stuff. She was having a hard time believing it all. And how could he ask her to stay away from her best friend! She would never ask him to keep away from Lance. Never. How could he do this? She thought he loved her. No, of course he loved her. He looked devastated when she told him it was over, but she had to remember Nancy. Nancy was her best friend. Nancy had been her friend all her life. She'd only know Will for a little less than a year. And what was that one saying? Oh yeah, Hos over Bros. She had to stick to that. A boy could not come between her and her best friend. She wouldn't let him. 

She walked into her house and the tears started to fall. She held them back as long as she could but when she saw Nancy sitting on her couch, she couldn't hold them back anymore. 

"Ellie?" Nancy asked in a soft voice. "Ellie, what happened?" she asked as she led her best friend over to the couch. 

"It's over." she whispered. 

"What it?" Nancy asked, confused. 

"Will. Our relationship, everything. It's over." 

"You broke up with Will? But why? He's so perfect for you." 

"He wanted me to stay away from you for a while." Ellie said between sobs. 

"What? Why?" Nancy asked. 

"Because you're a reincarnation Nancy! Of a really powerful sorceress!" Ellie exploded. "At least that's what he thinks. I don't really believe it, I still don't see how all of this is real. I mean, Will? King Arthur? I thought I had got past the weirdness a while ago and accepted it, but now, it just seems like crap again. It's lunacy! It's crazy!" 

"Ellie, slow down. I don't think I get what you're saying. Why am I a reincarnation? Why is Will King Arthur? Are you even really serious?" Nancy asked. 

Ellie nodded her head. "Yes." she said. "I just," she said with a sigh. "this is so messed up. I'm fighting with you one minute over Jen and my brother, and the next I'm crying and you're comforting me? Nance, why are you being so nice after I basically stood up for someone I've know six months, over someone I've known my whole life? I don't deserve you're kindness right now. I don't deserve anything but this feeling of hurt that I have for dumping Will." she said as more tears streamed down her face. 

Nancy engulfed her best friend in a hug. "It's gonna be ok Ellie." she whispered. "Everything's gonna be ok. But you have to tell me about all this reincarnation shit, because frankly, I still don't get it." Nancy said with a small laugh. "Oh yeah, and us? Fight over, Elle. I shouldn't have snapped at you for sticking up for Jen, she's your friend to, and I know if someone was calling me a whore, you'd stick up for me too." 

"Of course I would." Ellie said. "Now, about the reincarnation stuff." Ellie said as she wiped away her tears. She launched into the whole story that was Avalon High and the reincarnation 'shit' as Nancy had called it. When she was done, Nancy was staring at her with wide eyes. 

"You cannot be serious." Nancy whispered. "Are you serious?" she asked. 

Ellie nodded her head. "I don't really believe it much myself, but I guess it really is true. Everything fits." 

"Then why break up with Will, if you really do accept all of this?" Nancy asked. 

"Because you're my best friend Nance. I love Will, but I can't just ditch you because he thinks you're dangerous. Hos over Bros." she said with a smile. 

"Ellie, thank you for sticking up for me, but you know you belong with Will. You have to get back together with him at some point. He really is the perfect guy for you, and if this whole reincarnations stuff is true, then it proves you and Will belong together even more than you know. You love him, he loves you. I may have only been here for two days so far, but I see the way you two look at each other. It's love in both your eyes." 

"I just don't know Nancy." Ellie said. 

"You don't have to know now, but just think about what I said. It might do you some good." 

Ellie nodded her head as she leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. Her thoughts suddenly filled with Will. God, what had she done? 

A/N: there ya go! I hope everyone liked it. Reviews are most welcome and most appreciated. Again, sorry it took so long. Review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everybody! What's up? i know, I know, we haven't updated in months (okay, yeah, not 'we' just me... sorry!). We're trying to get back into the swing of things, heading back to school, so I've been off of fanfiction for awhile. Gah! I've got such a hectic schedule right now... god, I don't even get home until eight most nights! bleh. So anywho, I'm back! And I'm hoping I'll be updating more, as I'm sure Ace will. But really, this one is all on me. So this is my gargantuan apology to everybody who is semi-interested in this story and may have annoyed/angry/homicidal (okay, probably not since this in no way compares to Meg's awesome work!) towards us, or rather, me. All right, now lets answer some reviews.

Twigpixie: Yes! I know! Me and Ace are anxiously awaiting the release, and I for one have been checking her blog regularly for new artwork! lol. Love it, the art is fabulous.

Julie: Hmmm... shoot, guess that's just another thing we forgot... I'm gonna go with the excuse that maybe after a few months of Will calling her Elle, it caught on with some other people. But really, I just like the name Elle!

Everybody else: Thanks everybody! And once again, I'm so so so sorry for the long period of updatelessness.

So, onward to the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Bad Connection by: Emsiok (who is very very very sorry for the long wait to update)

"Ellie!" Ellie woke up with a jolt as Nancy pulled the covers off of her excitedly.

"Nance! Let me sleep!" Ellie grumbled, scrambling to pull the covers back over her head. Why did she feel so miserable? Oh, yeah, she had just broken up with A. William Wagner, that's why.

"Okay, fine, stay in bed all day. Not that it matters that your best friend ever is only going to be here for a week, one day of which we have all ready spent complaining about the terible attitudes of the men in our life."

Ellie groaned and pulled the covers off her head. "Fine," she snapped. "What do you want to do?"

"Whoa, now, no need for nastiness."

Ellie rolled her eyes and began to get dressed. Yesterday was still on her mind. After she had talked to Nancy, she had done pretty much nothing, just moped pathetically around her house. She wondered what Will was doing right now. Was he thinking about her? Was he sorry?

Probably not. He was probably off making out with Jen. Yeah, Jen had probably come over to 'comfort' him and they were probably still sprawled on his couch making out. God she was such a skank!

Ellie shook her head, trying to clear the nasty, vindictive thoughts. Jen wouldn't do that. Neither of them would. Will wasn't the kind of guy to go and make out with his old ex-girlfriend hours after his new ex-girlfriend had broken up with him after a long relationship over the possibility of his new ex-girlfriend's best friend being a reincarnation bent on destroying his old ex-girlfriend because of her infidelity to her new boyfriend with his best friend's new ex-girlfriend's brother.

And Jen… well, technically she was the sort to cheat on her boyfriend, but she probably wouldn't do that. Again.

Just then, Ellie's phone rang. She rushed over to pick it up.

"Ellie?!?" an excited voice rang out.

"Yes?" Ellie said cautiously.

"Oh my God! You did not break up with Will!"

"Oh hey Jen. Yeah, I did."

"Ellie! You can't break up with him! You two made such a cute couple!"

Ellie rolled her eyes. She really, really did not want to deal with Jen this early in the morning. "Yeah, well, sorry, but it's over. It's just not going to work out."

"Ellie, seriously, you really can't break up with him! Look, Lance is talking to him right now… hold on… Okay, Lance is talking to him, and he says he sounds really upset about the whole thing."

"Jen, I really don't want to talk about this!"

"Ellie!" Jen barked in hyer most imperious voice. "We are going to talk about this!"

"Fine!" Ellie sighed, resigned. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you two break up?"

"Look, Jen, this is really between me and Will. Not any of your business. And Will knows why we broke up."

"Yeah, Lance says he won't tell him either… hold on…" Ellie heard Jen talking to Lance, "No, she doesn't sound too happy about it. She's pretty set about not getting back together. No! Lance, do not tell him that! Oh for goodness sakes, give me that! Ellie, you there? Will?"

Ellie heard some indistinct mumbling.

"Aw, Will that is sooo sweet! I'll tell her. Ellie, Will says he doesn't care about any of that stuff, he just wants to get back together."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately I do not see that happening."

"Umm, yeah, sorry Will, she says no." Indistinct mumbling. "Oh now Will! It's not that bad!" More mumbling. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll come around!"

"Will not!"

"Ellie, hush. Yeah, she did just say that. No, I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"Look, we obviously have very different views on certain… issues… and I don't see us getting together because obviously neither of our views are going to change."

"She says you guys have different views on stuff and you can't get back together because of that. Mmhmm." Mumbling. "Yeah." More mumbling. "Okay, Ellie, Will says he really doesn't care. He doesn't think it's that big of a deal and he wants to get back together."

Ellie couldn't listen to this anymore. It was just making her crazy. Upset, and somewhat angry. "Look, Jen, I've got to go. I'll talk to you leter, okay?"


End file.
